haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Cats vs Monkeys
サル|Neko VS Saru}} is the two hundred and sixty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 38th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview During their first year, Kenma and Yamamoto are at odds with each other due to their opposite personalities. Over time, they begin to understand and respect each other's strong points. This is the foundation of their partnership. Back to the present, Nekoma is struggling against Sarukawa, but they are far from giving up. Plot Approximately one year and ten months ago, the Nekoma team was out for a run. Kenma lagged behind and got overtaken by a fired up Yamamoto. Yamamoto commented on his slow pace and urged him to show what he's made of. The difference in their physical abilites became apparent as the team did more training. Later during a 1-on-1 passing exercise, Yamamoto told Kenma he won't go easy on him even if he's close to Kuroo. However, Yamamoto became irritated when he found out that Kenma is rather skilled despite his lack of enthusiasm. This ignited their rivalry as the two started going all out against each other. Kuroo asked Kenma in private to at least make an effort to get along with Yamamoto. Later, Yamamoto continued to push himself hard during training, but still made many mistakes in their first practice match. Seeing Yamamoto frustrated, Kenma tried to offer some suggestions after taking Kuroo's advice about getting along with others. However, the two got into a heated argument due to their differing point of views until Fukunaga threw a bucket of water on the pair. Their rivalry continued, but they both begin to appreciate each other's strength the more they worked together. Eventually, Yamamoto told Kenma that he can refer to him as "Tora", a nickname that his friends call him (this is short for Taketora, his first name). Back to the present time, Kenma and Yamamoto shows off their strong connection by rely on each other during crucial moments. Kenma sends a toss to Yamamoto, whose spike is shut down by Sarukawa blockers. It's apparent now that Nekoma is struggling as Sarukawa takes the lead 19-17. However, Nekoma is determined to adapt and fight back as Kuroo makes a difficult receive. Debut * Kenrō Fukatani * Tomokazu Wajima Appearances * Nobuyuki Kai * Kenma Kozume * Taketora Yamamoto * Morisuke Yaku * Shōhei Fukunaga * Tetsurō Kuroo * Yasufumi Nekomata * Aritaka Shishio * Tomonari Shiga * Itaru Shiramine * Manabu Naoi * Lev Haiba * Sō Inuoka * Yūki Shibayama * Iori Kanazawa * Sōji Yamashiro Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In commemoration of the second day of the Spring Interhigh, the chapter includes a color page of Hinata and Kageyama in Karasuno's away uniform ready to take on opponents from across the nation. The text reads, "Come forth! Warriors from all across the nation!" Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 30 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Nekoma vs. Sarukawa